


Strands of contention

by lalois



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Banter, Boys Being Boys, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-05-22 01:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6065944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalois/pseuds/lalois
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo’s hair longer than usual. And Ohkura is as talkative as usual. Slice-of-life segment of TORN ordinary days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strands of contention

His target was right before him: black hair and a low-neck shirt, revealing a beautiful but partially hidden nape.  
  
The taller man caught the other one off guard: Ohkura cocked his head to one side and planted a soft kiss on an oblivious Ryo's nape.  
  
_\- Hey, what'cha doin'?! -_ Ryo snarled, turning abruptly to face him.  
_\- Taking you aback. I like it_ \- the corners of Ohkura's mouth twitched upward as he said so, and Ryo could not help but let it go.

 _\- Your hair is long -_ Ohkura added, glancing at Ryo's black mass.  
_\- Yeah -_ Ryo confirmed, fingers brushing his bangs away from his forehead.  
  
_\- I think it's quite longer than usual._  
Ryo arched an eyebrow.  
_\- So what?_  
  
\- Well, I don't like it long.  
\- And I don't like it blond - Ryo rhymed, in a mocking tone.

They exchanged meaningful looks.  
  
_\- Okay, maybe that was a bit rude of me_ \- the drummer admitted.  
_\- Yes, you were._  
\- No reason to point that out like that, though - Ohkura pouted.  
_\- I never judged you by your changeable hair, Ohkura. Not even every time -and there are a lot- I don't like it._  
  
Ohkura flushed.  
_\- I never asked you to this extent._  
  
Ryo rolled his eyes.  
_\- You're being really childish -_ he growled.  
_\- Hey, I'm really not! I was just being honest!_ \- Ohkura cried, his cheeks still red - _Can't I just say what I like and what I do not about you?!_  
  
Ryo's eyes narrowed.  
_\- Are you by any chance saying you only like me by the way I look?_  
\- Of course I do not - Ohkura looked disconcerted.  
_\- Good, because I'm never ugly._  
\- And you're never modest, also.  
  
\- You're making a fuss about this crap, Bakayoshi! - Ryo hissed _\- Wanna really argue that longer?!_  
\- Nope - Ohkura chirped.  
_\- Fine. Pay me back, then. I deserve it._

Ohkura's hands slowly went on Ryo's nape, fingers digging deep into the mass of his black hair. He curled them and pulled the bangs beneath, taking in also the feeling of Ryo's almost inaudible moan.  
Ohkura bent and clenched his fists, sunk in Ryo's scalp. He pulled his lover closer to him and nibbled at the upper part of his ear; he heard him repress a hiss and he smiled in response, gently kissing his temple, nuzzling it with his nose then.  
  
_\- I'm just saying I like it a bit manlier –_ the drummer said after he pulled away _\- I should not be doing THIS especially –_ he stressed, tucking one of Ryo's black strands behind the ear, his gaze meeting Ryo's eyes.  
  
_\- Fuck off -_ Ryo said, pulling the drummer to him again, reaching out for their mouths to clash together.  
Ryo's wide smirk after the long make-out that followed was the proof he was more satisfied with themselves this time.  
Ohkura pecked his lips a few more times afterwards and Ryo licked them with the tip of his own tongue.

 _\- Fuck my hair -_ Ryo repeated _\- This is the only thing that really matters, isn't it?_  
\- No - Ohkura said - _not exactly._  
  
Ryo frowned.  
Ohkura caressed his nape again and his nails eventually scratched its skin every now and then, to which Ryo did not even complain one single time.  
  
_\- If I barely touch you, I like to feel it beneath my fingers -_ he whispered.  
  
_That you're my man_ \- he added, sliding his tips below, shifting toward Ryo's neck - _A manly man with some nicely shaved nape. It's awesome whenever it stings on my tips. It's awesome._

Ryo looked bemused.  
  
_\- You know, Ohkura? You're not that bad at praising people. But not that good either -_ the shorter man smirked.  
  
Ohkura pouted again, much to Ryo's renewed delight.  
_\- Sometimes it's just nice reversing, you know, the roles -_ the guitarist said _\- If for once you’re the one looking manlier, I won’t complain._  
  
Ohkura blinked twice.  
_\- Ryochan, are you okay? -_ he asked, pressing his palm against Ryo's forehead.  
Ryo went red and hastily pulled him by his wrist, to have the hand removed.  
_\- What the fuck, Ohkura?!_  
\- I think the Candy Crush Project did very bad on you. I’m still better than you at playing bitchy!  
\- I don’t have the least will to act feminine, Ohkura! - Ryo cried, almost offended _\- I’m very fine the way I am!_  
\- But you said… the roles… the manly thing… - Ohkura muttered, looking abashed.  
- _Yeah the roles, you moron. The roles -_ Ryo stressed.  
_\- Oh! -_ Ohkura said, after a while, going slightly pink and starting laughing - _Gotcha, ahahahahah!_

 _\- You’re really dumb –_ Ryo sighed.  
_\- But we already do that; reversing the roles... -_ Ohkura remarked.  
_\- Yeah, and that rocks._  
\- Yeah, it rocks - Ohkura conceded him, chuckling _\- Okay, Ryochan, now I see you've got a point._  
\- Of course I have. More than one. I just don't do things totally out of nothing, Ohkura. Not anymore, at least.  
  
\- Uhm, can I ask for something then? For I’m forgiven, right?  
\- Dunno. Just open the damned mouth and say what you're meant to say.  
\- I'd like to ask my pretty boyfriend to be ready for 8 pm tonight for me to pick him up. I won't mention your hair anymore, I promise.  
Ryo frowned, and Ohkura started worrying.  
  
_\- You don't want to?_  
\- Well, I actually see no good reason for going out tonight.

Ohkura beamed, opening up into an incredible smile.  
_\- This means I'm forgiven, right?  
\- Definitely not -_ Ryo pulled him by his waist, then looked up again _\- Payback is a serious matter to me._

**

They had eaten Chinese takeaway at Ohkura's place.  
They had played video games until Ryo had lost too many and decided to take revenge by attacking Ohkura's throat, and despite his previous proclamation the drummer had soon found himself unable to disentangle his fingers from Ryo's incriminated hair.

A few hours later in bedroom, Ohkura was still trailing wet, sloppy kisses along Ryo's jaw, chanting something that sounded very much like ' _my pretty boyfriend'_ to Ryo’s ears.  
_\- Hey you. If you ever dare to repeat ‘pretty’ again I'll kick you away -_ Ryo warned him, still a bit dizzy after their latest playful activities, that had nothing to do with the video games anymore.  
  
_\- It's you who said you feel more pretty than manly.  
\- Hey, I always pursue the sexy thing, not the pretty one._

 _\- You're pretty -_ Ohkura propped himself on one elbow, before entwining his fingers between Ryo's head and his pillow, feeling it damp.  
_\- When it's sweated from lovemaking I love it so much -_ Ohkura tweeted, caressing it back and forth.  
_\- You're nonsense, really, you big fat liar -_ Ryo stated, frowning - _You didn't find me pretty at all before the sex._  
  
\- You got it wrong, Ryochan. I never stopped finding you attractive. Sometimes I wish I could, but I'm just totally blind about you and I cannot. It's unfair - Ohkura pouted.  
  
Ryo leaned forward and kissed him.  
_\- You've always kissed better than you speak. How come, now, talking this embarrassing?!_  
Ohkura sheepishly smiled.  
  
_\- So I'm forgiven, am I not?_  
Ryo's furrow led him to some unexpected thought.

_'As if you had something to be forgiven for, actually'_

Ohkura beamed. He could not yet listen to Ryo's hidden thoughts, the ones he had not allowed himself to spread beyond his brain, but the drummer was nevertheless quite good at sensing when things among them were as smooth as a quiet ocean.  
  
_\- Uhm… Ryochan?_  
\- Now what?  
\- Well, maybe you don’t, but I do love you. A lot.  
  
Ryo blinked, looking repulsed.  
_\- You're disgustingly sappy -_ he huskily said.

Ohkura merely shrugged, before cuddling beside Ryo's shoulder and stretching out his arms to entangle them again around Ryo's neck, boldly ignoring the latter man’s protests.  
  
_\- … Ohkura?_  
\- Mmh?  
\- You're forgiven. A lot.  
  
The drummer sighed happily. He leaned forward then, to claim from Ryo the most awaited of kisses.


End file.
